1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector device and a mobile robot having the same, more particular to a detector device and a mobile robot having the same that can detect obstacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,308, there is disclosed a robot obstacle detection system including an optical emitter which emits a directed beam having a defined field of emission and a photon detector having a defined field of view which intersects the field of emission of the optical emitter at a region. When a surface is present in the region, the robot keeps moving on the surface. When an obstacle is present in the region, the robot is redirected or turned away to avoid the obstacle.
The optical emitter and the photon detector of the conventional obstacle detection system are angled with respect to each other so that the field of view of the photon detector intersects the field of emission of the optical emitter at a finite region for detecting and avoiding obstacles.